Un destino juntos
by El Crimen De Las Sombras
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si a nuestro querido pulpo amarillo le fuera otorgado un deseo justo al momento de morir? "Solamente quiero estar con ella..." Koro-sensei x Aguri, algo de Karma x fem! Nagisa y Karasuma x Irina


Esta vez he venido con este fic que decidí hacer al verme nuevamente todo este grandioso anime: Koro-sensei&Shinigami x Aguri. Mi mente e imaginación hicieron lo que quisieron y he aquí el fic :3 Advierto de una vez que habrá algo de Karma x fem! Nagisa y Karasuma x Irina. Espero que les guste el fic :D

* * *

 _ **Capítulo uno: Despertar**_

Y así, aquella criatura misteriosa habló:

"Si tuvieras la oportunidad de cambiar algo… ¿Qué sería?"

Su respuesta no se hizo de rogar.

.

.

Tenía frío. Demasiado frío, al punto que, no podía sentir bien sus extremidades. Por reflejo, se hizo un ovillo, tratando de calentarse un poco. Sin embargo, aun estando sobre un mullido colchón entre abrigadoras sábanas, aquella sensación de tener la piel hecha hielo parecía negarse a abandonarlo.

Cabe decir que, como sólo él era, no quería dar su brazo a torcer. Deseaba seguir durmiendo, debido al cansancio que se traía encima, cosa que el frío no quería permitirle. Despertar sería admitir su derrota. Sopló un poco, con su aliento cálido, tratando de calentar sus manos que era lo que más congelado tenía… Espera… ¿¡Manos!?

Como si hubiese estado reposando sobre metal hirviente, de un saltó bajo de la cama y fue corriendo a buscar un espejo. Apenas lo encontró, justo a un lado de la puerta hacia el baño, pegó un sonoro grito. Acabó cayendo de sentón al piso, en shock, provocando que el delgado hilo que sostenía el espejo vacilara y este terminara en un cesto de prendas por lavar.

— ¿Acaso…? — ¿Todo había sido un sueño? ¡Imposible! — Debe ser una broma…

Casi temeroso, se había encaminado hasta el calendario, terminando de palidecer. El año… Haciendo una mueca un tanto extraña, sacó el espejo del cesto y miró su reflejo en él. Normalmente, según él, debería ver la cara amarilla y redonda de ojos pequeños acompañada de una amplia sonrisa de alguna criatura sin identificar. Sin embargo, lo que veía…

— No fue un sueño — su tono se debatía entre el alivio y la paranoia — En definitiva, no pudo haber sido solamente un sueño.

Era a un joven de unos escasos 19 años, cabello azabache y ojos del mismo color, con la tez clara. Delgado, alto y apuesto. ¿Por qué tenía una apariencia humana? No, mejor dicho ¿Por qué era más joven? Lo que robó la atención, fue la fecha: 13-03-2010. Se suponía…que él había muerto la noche del 12 de marzo dentro de 7 años.

Por unos segundos, nuevamente, esa desconcertante mueca adornó sus facciones. Se sentó sobre la cama, admirando el apartamento en el que se encontraba, sin reconocerlo. Sencillo, cómodo y silencioso. Se rascó la nuca, no tenía idea de dónde se hallaba y qué había pasado. Pero tenía en claro una cosa…

— Aguri… — ese nombre salió inconscientemente de sus labios en un suspiro.

Tenía que encontrar a aquella mujer: dulce, inocente, infantil — Un tanto idiota — y comprensiva. Sin embargo, si quería dar con ella, primero debía saber su paradero. Buscó con la mirada algo que pudiese responderle la pregunta, hasta que fijó la vista en un ropero con uno de los cajones abiertos, la curiosidad y necesidad pudieron más.

Lo revisó a fondo, justo cuando terminó de salir de su estupefacción, teniendo un mal presentimiento. Había un sobre, varios papeles y…un sinfín de armas. Con sólo su olor pudo saber que le pertenecían. ¿Olor? Podía sentir igual de bien los aromas, tal y como…lo hacía siendo ese pulpo amarillo. Al ir esculgando las cosas, vio como, un carnet cayó al piso.

— Esto, en definitiva, debe ser broma — murmuró con un goterón en la nuca al levantarlo — ¡Jamás! ¡Nunca jamás!

Ese chillido, aquella energetica negación con la cabeza y aquel nerviosismo tenían una buena justificacion. Se dio cuenta, de inmediato, como algunas cosas de su dichoso "sueño" parecían distar de su "realidad". Entre ellas, sin duda alguna, se encontraba su actual comportamiento. Ya no parecía un asesino digno de llamarse "Shinigami"…

"Nombre: Shinigami Kororo

Edad: 19 años

Nacionalidad: Japonesa

Cargo: Asesino del gobierno"

— ¿Cómo pude caer tan bajo…? — no terminó de leer, eso bastó para estar lamentandose de rodillas al suelo — No, un momento ¿De dónde salió este carnet?

Aunque, ironicamente, su "nombre" fuese precisamente ese. Jamás había sido un asesino del gobierno. Siempre había sido independiente, fue por ello que lo habían arrestado cuando su estudiante lo traicionó y terminó en aquel laboratorio donde conoció a Aguri.

— Espera…— una duda, no, más bien una idea surcó su mente.

Según la fecha, por esa misma noche, se suponía que iría a asesinar al padre del chico. Sin embargo, no tenía los preparativos hechos y por el pijama que tenía puesta habiendo despertado hasta el mediodía, era visible que no planeaba ir a ningún lado. Entonces ¿No haría algún trabajo ese día? En cierta parte, eso, le dejaba más tranquilo. Por lo menos, ese día, no asesinaría a nadie.

En todo eso, aquello, le hizo cuestionarse lo siguiente. ¿Cómo encontraría a Aguri? Las cosas no estaban como él las recordaba, independientemente de si haya sido un sueño o no, no creía que fuese cosa fácil acercarse a ella. No como lo había hecho en el pasado. Aunque la situación de la pelinegra siguiese siendo la misma… ¿Podría formar aquel vínculo cómo en aquel "sueño" …?

Sin poder evitarlo, el año que pasó junto a ella, bombardeó su mente. Su gentileza y amabilidad, justamente esa, que la hacía parecer infantil y despistada. No sabía leer del todo bien el ambiente. Era torpe, muy torpe — como la vez que se tropezó con sus propios pies — quizá demasiado torpe…

Un goterón descendió de su nuca al recordar la torpeza de Aguri, sin embargo, eso había sido una de las cosas que lo habían cautivado de ella. Su facilidad para hablar. Su extrema paciencia, al enseñar a sus alumnos y aguantando al infeliz de Yanagisawa — cerró los puños con rabia, sin querer, terminó clavándose las uñas en las palmas hasta hacerlas sangrar — sin importar los maltratos de este, con una sonrisa…

Sus buenos sentimientos. Su mirada cálida, su presencia tranquilizante y su dulce aroma. Un aroma del que él jamás se iría a olvidar. Cerró los ojos unos instantes. Esa sonrisa genuina y aquella hermosa voz. Se había enamorado… Había caído ante la ingenuidad e inocencia de Aguri. Ingenuidad que era palpable con sus fallidos intentos de realzar su feminidad, con esas camisetas feas, ¡Oh! Como olvidar aquella vez…

— Nyurufufufufu~…— que había ido con aquel atrevido top con diseño de ogros.

Había hecho aquella muesca, digna de un pervertido novato, sólo recordarlo provocó una leve hemorragia nasal en él y causó que soltara un "grito de princesa" como había catalogado Kurahashi cuando vio como sus dedos se deformaban por unos instantes en lo que parecían "tentáculos". Entonces…

— ¡Sabía que no pudo haber sido un sueño! — soltó cuando sus dedos volvieron a la normalidad — Eso quiere decir… ¿¡Qué todavía puedo explotar!? — ahora veía razonable el porque entraba en pánico fácilmente, "aquello" sí fue real, aún conservaba sus capacidades dadas por la anti-materia — ¿¡Qué voy a hacer!? ¡No quiero ser igual de tonto que la vez anterior! Yo…

Quería poder decirle a Aguri lo que sentía. Su mirada quedó fija en su mano, misma en que sus dedos eran normales de nuevo, eso igualmente quería decir que…podía volver a ser aquel pulpo amarillo. Aunque, curiosamente, ya lo era. Interiormente. Sabía que, pese a que lo quisiera negar, lo cotilla e infantil ya nadie se lo iría a quitar. Suspiró aliviado y un tanto resignado.

— Volver a ser maestro no suena nada mal — murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa, que pronto se anchó, en ese caso podría estar con Aguri y…— Además, podría unir a esos tortolitos cabeza dura~ — inevitablemente su rostro en ese momento parecía similar al de su forma de "pulpo"

Podría iniciar haciendo las cosas bien desde el principio. El problema era que, debido a ese cambio, no sabía cómo estarían las cosas ahora. Sus alumnos no lograron salvarlo en esa ocasión pese a su intento. Pero en ese entonces solamente tuvieron 3 meses. Ahora, ¿Quién sabe? Tenía 7 años antes de explotar llevándose a la tierra consigo.

— Primero, debo de enterarme en dónde estoy — priorizó, dirigiendose a la ventana y seguido abrirla.

Apenas lo hizo, un viento frío le dio directo al rostro, dejandole al contacto la piel fría. La nieve cubría toda superficie expuesta en el exterior. La estructura del lugar, aquel clima y el dialecto de los habitantes sirvió para que sacase una conclusión certera. De algo era útil haber viajado tanto tiempo y por tantos lugares.

— Segundo, investigar por qué estoy en Praga — estaba en blanco, ninguna razón se le venía a la mente — 9.073,26 kílometros hasta Tokio…

Ahora más que nunca necesitaría de su velocidad Mach 20.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y comenten haber que tal está quedando ^w^ ¡Nos leemos pronto! :3


End file.
